pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story Playland
Toy Story Playland (also known as Toy Story Land) is a themed land at Walt Disney Studios Park and Hong Kong Disneyland. The area is based on the Disney·Pixar film series Toy Story. In France, it is part of Toon Studio and opened on August 17, 2010 at a cost of €70 million. In Hong Kong, Toy Story Land opened on November 18, 2011. With human-size Green Army Men, a towering orange Hot Wheels race track, balsa wood airplanes, railings made of K'Nex construction kits, wooden railway track for benches and more to find, the park is designed to have visitors beaming with "I remember those!" nostalgia at every turn. Walt Disney Studios Park During Mickey's Magical Party in 2009, information was leaked about an expansion of Walt Disney Studios Park, the resort later confirmed this. The new Pixar themed area helped promote Toy Story 3. The area is designed to "shrink the guest" down to being the size of a toy, and to play in Andy's Backyard with his toys from the movies. It had do this through using highly immersive theming, using bamboo to act as giant blades of grass surrounding the area, the use of many themed props and characters from the Toy Story movies such as a giant Buzz Lightyear, a giant Rex, an oversized paper plane and a large ball from the first Pixar short, Luxo Jr. The area also features numerous photo opportunities. Construction of the area started in late 2009 and was finished on time. The new area is located to the right of Walt Disney Studios Park, behind the Art of Disney Animation. It has been rumoured that the hugely popular Toy Story Midway Mania! attraction, currently found in Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort, Disney California Adventure Park at the Disneyland Resort and Tokyo DisneySea at the Tokyo Disney Resort may be built here in a few years time. Attractions & Entertainment * RC Racer * Slinky Dog Zigzag Spin * Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop Former Attractions & Entertainment * Green Army Men Meet & Play Restaurants & Refreshiments * Jessie's Snack Roundup Shops * Barrel of Monkeys * Roundup Outfitters Hong Kong Disneyland Hong Kong Disneyland features an almost identical land, named simply Toy Story Land. This expansion area is exclusive within Asia to Hong Kong for 5 years from the date of its opening. The land is themed identically; using bamboo to act as giant blades of grass surrounding the area, the use of many themed props and characters from the Toy Story movies such as a giant Woody, a giant Rex, an oversized paper plane and also a large ball from the first Pixar short, Luxo Jr. The new land opened on November 18, 2011. The land is located to the west side of Hong Kong Disneyland, behind Fantasyland. It has been rumoured that the widely popular Toy Story Midway Mania! attraction, currently found in Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort, Disney California Adventure Park at the Disneyland Resort and Tokyo DisneySea at the Tokyo Disney Resort may be built here in a few years time. Attractions & Entertainment * Barrel of Fun * Cubot * RC Racer * Slinky Dog Spin * Toy Soldier Boot Camp * Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop Restaurants & Refreshiments * Frozen Lollipops Cart * Jessie's Snack Roundup Shops * Andy's Engine * Andy's Toy Box Disney's Hollywood Studios Toy Story Land was announced for Disney's Hollywood Studios at the 2015 D23 Expo, set to be around 11 acres (4.5 ha) and feature a different attraction line-up including a new entrance for an expanded Toy Story Midway Mania!. The other attractions include a Slinky Dog themed family coaster called Slinky Dog Dash and an attraction based around The Claw and the Little Green Men. Construction on the land began on April 3rd, 2016. Future Attractions and Entertainment * Alien Swirling Saucers * Slinky Dog Dash * Toy Story Midway Mania! Gallery 20_ngfbrochure_10.jpg tsplay.jpg hongknong_playlandversionc.jpg|The Hong Kong Entrance. RC_Racer_HK.jpg|RC Racer Ride. Slinky_Dog_Zigzag_Spin.jpg|Slinky Dog Zigzag Spin Ride. greenarmymen_parachuterdrop11.jpg|Toy Soldier Parachute Drop Ride. Toy Story Land Concept art.jpg TSL.jpg tsl98374598347.jpg pixar slinky dog dash.jpg toy-story-land-model-6.jpg toy-story-land-coaster-3.jpg Category:Attractions Category:Toy Story